


【授翻】如果破碎的心合而為一 if broken hearts were whole (Jason中心，batfam治癒向)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Kid Jason Todd, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 杰森·陶德透過窗戶怒視著門口的警察，抬起腳擱在桌子上頭，泥巴沾到了桌面。他不知道他們在磨蹭什麼，他沒有其他的在世親屬，因此CPS要求的愚蠢DNA測試不會產生一星半點的作用。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	【授翻】如果破碎的心合而為一 if broken hearts were whole (Jason中心，batfam治癒向)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·陶德透過窗戶怒視著門口的警察，抬起腳擱在桌子上頭，泥巴沾到了桌面。他不知道他們在磨蹭什麼，他沒有其他的在世親屬，因此CPS要求的愚蠢DNA測試不會產生一星半點的作用。警察將會把他交給CPS，而CPS的人們會把他推給一個可怕的寄養家庭。他已經在奈何島中的幾個藏身處裡儲藏了些東西，這樣如果他最終還是需要逃跑的話，他還有東西可以帶在身上。

他們用來關他的房間的門打開了。

兩個警察走進來並在門的兩側各佔據一個位置。但是——看起來他們不把他當成威脅，他們這麼假設真的很愚蠢，杰森是個很大的威脅。不對，他們的站姿和毒販或黑手黨老大的保鏢要保護重要人物時會做的一樣。

杰森不明白。 

他是等待室裡唯一的人。在杰森所代表的一切當中， _是個重要人物_ 從來都不是其中之一。

所以，為什麼？

幾分鐘後，門開了，一位年長的紳士走了進來——杰森沒辦法給他取任何綽號；他穿著燕尾服，像奧斯汀的小說人物那樣——他彬彬有禮地笑著說：“很高興認識您，杰森少爺。我是來帶您去莊園的。遺憾的是，您父親現在不在國內。我的名字叫阿爾弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，直到他從歐洲回來之前，我會擔任您的監護人。”

好的，這段話裡有好幾處錯誤。 

1）威利斯已經死了。2）威利斯不可能會擁有一個莊園或一個管家；如果有的話，威利斯永遠不可能會留在奈何島。3）老紳士管家說得就像威利斯還活著一樣。4）老紳士管家撒謊說，杰森的“父親”出國了；這是一個很好的謊言，甚至似乎騙過了警察，但是杰森總是可以知道別人是不是在對他撒謊。

在杰森可以叫他出去之前——他沒有蠢到跟一個可能是人口販子的人一起閒逛——戈登警長走進了房間。這個人是哥譚貧民窟的傳奇人物；他是蝙蝠俠唯一信任的警察。 

蝙蝠俠除了羅賓之外不信任任何人。

所以 _每個人_ 都知道戈登誠實又真摯。

“這是怎麼回事？” 杰森質問到，雙手插在他那條破舊的牛仔褲的口袋裡，所以這樣他們才不會看到他的手在發抖。杰森不會向這些人暴露出任何一個弱點。

戈登蹲在杰森面前，好像杰森還是個小小孩。成年人試圖不要陰森地逼近，或是想要顯得無害的時候就會這麼做，好像他們屈膝就會和你的高度相同，好像這會使接下來的消息變得不那麼糟糕或讓他們的聲音不那麼居高臨下。 

這實際上讓他們更靠近了。 _杰森討厭這樣。_

然後，戈登說出了一顆震撼彈，摧毀了杰森對他的人生、父母以及自己的一切的認知。

“我們拿到了驗血結果。布魯斯·韋恩是你的父親。”

布魯斯·韋恩是你的父親。

這些話在杰森的腦海中迴盪，一遍又一遍地重複著，就像他有一次躲藏在老式俱樂部時聽到的壞掉的唱片一樣。

“這——你在說謊。”

這只是……這是 _不可能的_ 。 

現實生活中不會發生這種破事，麻雀變鳳凰，灰姑娘，還有乞丐王子？這些東西存在於小說和通俗小報裡是有原因的，這是因為它們 _不是真的_ 。杰森他媽不可能會是布魯斯·韋恩的兒子，尤其不是他的親生兒子，因為那……那會讓杰森成為韋恩的血脈之子。 

_韋恩家族創建了哥譚。_

他們是骯髒的富人是上流社會是所有杰森不是的一切。

他拼命地嘗試不去想大家是怎麼知道托馬斯和瑪莎·韋恩在犯罪巷被謀殺的，杰森在犯罪巷好幾次都差點死了，它究竟需要多少韋恩的鮮血？

“戈登局長說的是實話，杰森少爺，能帶您回家並讓您安頓在莊園裡會是我的榮幸。”老紳士管家說道。

“你是認真的，”杰森在再次注視著那個傢伙之後總結道。他說他叫什麼名字？阿爾弗雷德·潘尼沃斯？見鬼，他是不是從奧斯汀小說的書頁直接走出來的？

“是的，布魯斯老爺期待與您會面。”

這……這很真摯。

但是—— 

杰森轉身凝視著戈登局長說道：“跟我保證這是合法的，你不是因為格雷森的年齡越來越大而他覺得無聊，所以向韋恩出售一個新的孤兒。”

他不能燃起希望。

如果這件事是一個有錢的人因為寂寞而想買一個兒子——所以他就賄賂警察假造DNA測試結果——無論如何，杰森還是會去和他住在一起。 _所有的_ 照片裡迪克·格雷森的笑容不可能都是虛假的，但是他將根據自己的主張去做，杰森必須知道布魯斯·韋恩是否真的是他的父親，真的是他的血統，或者這是否是些宣傳手法。

戈登局長的笑容悲傷，但卻也有諒解，“是真的，孩子。我保證。”

杰森眨眨眼。 

他……他有爸爸。一個真正的父親。一個顯然 _想要_ 他的人。

威利斯強烈地厭惡杰森——也從來不想花時間陪他。這個變化應該不會減輕他的痛苦，但確實可以。哦，到底為什麼呢。

杰森從桌子上挪下了黏滿爛泥的鞋子——韋恩們可能不會把腳擱在家具上，也不會穿著或沾滿泥巴的鞋子——然後站起來。

“好吧，我會去莊園，”他告訴阿爾弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。

哇靠，這是否意味著 _杰森_ 有一個管家？

“很好，杰森少爺。這邊請。”

杰森與阿爾弗雷德一起離開了警察局，後者堅持為他打開車門。這是杰森一生中見過最好的車，他幾乎不敢觸碰任何東西，因為他害怕弄髒了它會讓管家不高興。

車程很長。

杰森知道韋恩莊園在市區外，他只是沒有意識到有多遠。 

傍晚時分的光線下它顯得龐大而莊嚴，令人生畏；這種地方是杰森在書中讀到或電影中所見的類型——那種他永遠都不會受到歡迎的場所。

但是——

阿爾弗雷德打開車門，說道：“請您跟隨我，杰森少爺。”

因此，杰森跟隨他家族的管家走進他家族的豪宅，看到他的父親——布魯斯·韋恩拄著拐杖從主樓梯上下來時，他立即停住。

他特別照顧他的左腿。

那……那是蝙蝠俠三個夜晚前在犯罪巷裡中槍的部位。

“歡迎回家，兒子，”布魯斯說道，“我希望我們——”

恰在同時，杰森脫口而出：“你是蝙蝠俠。哦我的—— _我爸是蝙蝠俠。_ ” 

杰森瑟縮，因為他瞭解不假思索地説出信息會有怎樣的後果，儘管杰森顯然是布魯斯·韋恩的親生兒子，但他是在貧民窟長大的。他知道嘴巴不牢會發生什麼；他知道管不住自己的嘴 _的人_ 會發生什麼。沒有什麼好事。雖然他不認為布魯斯——他的爸爸！——會攻擊他，在見面的幾秒鐘內洩露他父親的秘密身份，這可能會讓他對杰森守密的能力沒有信心。

“你怎麼知道的？”

至少他的父親沒有假裝，沒有表現得好像杰森是個愚蠢的、看到東西就開始胡編亂造的孩子一樣。

“你中槍時保護的其中一個女孩在沒有顧客的情況下會讓我在沙發上睡覺。” 杰森說道，知道即使他這樣解釋布魯斯也不喜歡如此。

緊皺的眉頭在他父親的臉上浮現。 

所有土生土長的哥譚人，以及堅持住了足夠長的時間才能融入這座城市的其他人，都知道處於危險中（或生活狀況不佳）的孩子是引起蝙蝠俠注意的快速方法。 

沒有 _理智尚存_ 的人想要得到蝙蝠俠的注意。

布魯斯說：“從現在開始，你永遠不需要再去找安全的地方睡覺了。”

如今杰森知道蝙蝠俠是布魯斯·韋恩，所有用於孤兒院、庇護所和城市計劃的資金都變得更加說得通了。在他當義警的時間內，他的父親親自打擊犯罪，並儘最大努力保持街道安全。而當他的父親是平民身分的時候——如果蝙蝠俠可以被稱為平民——他會盡其所能給處於危險或不幸中的兒童和人們提供一個安全的住所。

“好的。沒問題，”杰森心不在焉地回答。

杰森的大腦在瘋狂思考，迸出一個接著一個的情景，他不禁懷疑是否所有事情——慈善事業和義警身分——是因為他的父親曾經是一個在哥譚的晚上和家人外出的小男孩，眼睜睜看著他所愛的一切在眼前支離破碎。

每個人都知道托馬斯和瑪莎·韋恩。 

他的祖父母。杰森有祖父母，而他沒能見不到他們，永遠不能見到他們。他們在他出生之前就被謀殺了。

每個人都知道布魯斯是當晚唯一的倖存者，他是如何親眼目睹整個悲劇，卻沒有辦法制止。

這意味著——

“好吧，蝙蝠不會飛離洞穴太遠，是吧，布魯斯老爺？”阿爾弗雷德問道，嘴唇勾起微小的弧度。

布魯斯凝視杰森時，嘴唇向上翹。這有點令人驚訝，但，更重要的是，這非常像是讚許。 

“顯然不會。”

“我會打電話給理查德少爺，通知他我們今晚要吃家庭晚餐，且必須出席。”阿爾弗雷德說，而後留下杰森和他的父親單獨相處。

杰森強迫自己保持呼吸，因為他的世界又再度陷入一團亂。是，布魯斯·韋恩有一個被監護人，除了家族姓氏以外事實上的兒子，這意味著杰森現在有了一個哥哥，如果他的父親是蝙蝠俠，那麼只有他的新哥哥是羅賓才說得通。

杰森只和他父親相處了幾分鐘，他就已經明白——

“我不會成為另一個羅賓，”杰森說道。

同時，布魯斯說：“你永遠不能和我一起夜巡。”

“我知道。”

換成另一個孩子這可能很傷人，但對杰森不是如此。因為他來自哥譚最骯髒齷齪的地區，所以他知道羅賓受到傷害時蝙蝠俠的樣子。當蝙蝠俠的鳥兒被嚴重傷害的時候，即使是黑幫也會待在屋哩，因為蝙蝠俠在羅賓處於危險之中時會變得更加暴力和無情。

因此，杰森並不會認為他自身的價值被評估後是低於迪克·格雷森的。不，他看到了布魯斯他沒有如自己所想的那般深深掩藏好的恐懼，並且知道如果哥譚將另一個韋恩從他身邊奪走，他的父親將會崩潰，破碎而無法復原。 

“就那樣嗎？”布魯斯問道，好像他不確定杰森是不是在說真話。

世界上所有的培訓永遠不能讓杰森成為負累以外的任何東西。

蝙蝠俠無非是布魯斯·韋恩武裝到極致的面具和服裝。即使有那種保護措施，也無法阻止杰森成為一個弱點——蝙蝠裝甲的最致命的破綻。

杰森的職責將會是在安然無恙地生活在莊園裡，他會是布魯斯可以保護自己家人的活生生的證明。

“就是這樣，”杰森承諾道，直直望進他爸爸的雙眼。 

杰森不是在開玩笑。他不會背著他爸爸偷偷摸摸地去扮演英雄，那不是他的夢想；從來就不是。

不討厭他的爸爸？一個安全的住所？能夠填飽肚子的充足食物？一個哥哥？打勾。打勾。很可能有所以打勾。再打一個勾。

“謝謝你。”

他的低語是如此輕柔，讓杰森不確定自己是否應該聽到這個。它痛苦又真誠，溫柔又誠懇：這是威利斯·陶德從來不具有的東西。布魯斯在幾分鐘之內就超越了杰森先前的父親。

“不過，你可以幫我做一件事情，”杰森說道，他不會因為保證自己會安全無虞地待在家，免得他父親可能目睹他遭受酷刑和謀殺而對他父親說”不客氣”。

“什麼是？”布魯斯問道，撐著拐杖上往前盪過來，好像它們是他身體自然延伸的一部分。這充分闡明了他過去受過多少次嚴重的傷害，才會如此熟練。

“我不想要那混蛋的名字，”杰森說，強迫自己揮開那些威利斯把他當成垃圾或根本不存在的回憶。

當布魯斯放開一支拐杖，它落在地板上發出響亮的撞擊聲，然後他將杰森拉進一隻手的擁抱。 

“你確定嗎？”

他父親的聲音可能聽起來平靜又謹慎，但是他環住杰森的兇猛而柔和的臂膀告訴他，這個請求對他父親有多麼重要。 

“我想保留我的名字；是我媽媽選的，”杰森啞聲道，討厭自己雙眼湧出淚水的樣子。 

自從她用藥過量以來已經有好幾個月了，至今仍和他第一次發現她死在他們公寓裡的時候一樣痛苦，無論她有什麼缺點，他的母親都盡己所能地愛他，而杰森從沒懷疑過這一點。

“但我們可以去掉餘下的部分，杰森·布魯斯·韋恩還是杰森·托馬斯·韋恩，你覺得哪個聽起來比較好？”

布魯斯在杰森的頭頂上發出被嗆住的聲音。

“托馬斯，絕對是托馬斯，哥譚上流社會可無法應付兩個布魯西寶貝。”

杰森回頭望去，沒有掙脫他父親的懷抱——這顯然是全世界最棒的擁抱；杰森感到非常地安心，卻又格外特別——看見迪克·格雷森站在莊園敞開的大門前，臉上掛著大大的笑容。

“哇哦！阿爾弗雷德說你帶給我一個小弟弟，關於‘小小的’的部分他可沒跟我開玩笑！“ 

“我才沒那麼小！”杰森反駁，覺得被侮辱了。 

他知道迪克的話裡頭並沒有特殊涵義，但是他對自己的身高有些敏感，畢竟他在保全自己的前提下只能弄到那麼點食物。

“迪克！”布魯斯嘆了口氣，聽起來很頭疼。

迪克踩著腳尖前後晃動幾下，然後蹦過了他們之間的距離，剛好在和杰森鼻尖相碰時停下來，他宣告著：“我要叫你小翅膀！”

杰森怒視回去然後說：“那我就叫你迪基鳥！”

“男孩們，”布魯斯捏著鼻樑說著，但是這個手勢並沒有掩蓋他語氣中的歡樂，“不要吵架。”

“我們永遠不會！” 迪克戲劇化地回答著，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。

在杰森可以解讀迪克的肢體語言之前，迪克已經將他從布魯斯的懷裡拉出來，把杰森放在他屁股邊上，好像杰森還是個剛學會走路的小娃娃。

“放我下來！！”

迪克緊緊抱著他，幾乎讓他感到疼痛，他在耳邊輕聲說道：“我會保護好你的，我們不會像失去其他人一樣失去你。”

杰森的心在滴血。 

他來自哥譚最底層，最道德敗壞的地區，他知道人們永遠都不該許下這樣的諾言，它們是不可能被遵守的，尤其是在哥譚。但是隨著他的新哥哥從正面摟住他，而他的父親伸手將他們倆拉到胸前，他還是愚蠢地相信了他們。

“歡迎回家，兒子，”他父親再一次說道。

杰森閉上眼睛，沉浸在溫暖之中。自從母親去世以來，他第一次沒有感到孤獨。


End file.
